Notice Me!
by chuuninerd
Summary: Maki has been trying to get Nico's attention for months, will she succeed this time? Will she get an opportunity to get her first love? Will her dream come true? [NicoMaki One Shot]


She was sitting in her room, staring out her window, as she sighed. Then she turned around and bumped her fist on the wall, "Today, I will try all my best. All my best.. to make her... NOTICE ME!"

The bell rang for lunch time, everyone rushed out of their classrooms. And as Maki left her classroom, she spotted Nico, and followed her to the club room. "What is she doing here all alone?" Maki said as she looked in through the small window on the door. "Reading a magazine? Really.." she said, but she didn't leave, she stayed there. Until she heard someone sobbing, it was Nico. But she wasn't really sobbing, she was actually laughing, on what? No one knows. "Nico-chan..." Maki whispered to herself. Then Nico got up, put the magazine back in the shelf, turned the lights off and was about to leave. Maki quickly ran off and hid somewhere.

"Huh?" Nico looked around, she felt something weird, as if someone was watching her. Then she locked the door and walked away. She was heading back to her classroom as Maki was following her, "Huh? The bell didn't ring yet for everyone to head back to their classrooms.." Maki said confused.

Nico entered the empty classroom, and walked to her desk, and sat down. As she took her MP3 player and started playing some song, as she took out a magazine from under her desk and read it. "Really? You even have a magazine in class?" Maki said. And there she was, stalking Nico the whole day, until she went back home.

"Ahh..." Maki sighed. "She didn't notice me, again.." She said, she didn't even realize that she didn't TRY, she just stalked Nico the whole day. She fell back on the bed, staring at the roof. "What am I supposed to do? I've never felt like this!" Maki half-yelled, frustratingly. It was a first for her, she never felt love. Not THAT kind of love anyway. So she didn't know what to do, then she had an idea. She took her coat, bag, put her boots on, and was about to head out. Until her mother spotted her, "Where are you going sweetie?" Maki's mom asked, "Uhh, to the grocery?" Maki replied. "You could just tell me if you need something!" Maki's mom said, "Ahh, um, well, I'll also go out for a walk so... see you! I won't be late!" Maki said as she left quickly before her mom could say something else. "Phew.." she sighed in relieve as she walked to the book store.

As she reached to the bookstore, she stepped in, and looked around. Looking for the "Shoujo Romance" manga section. Maki did like mangas, but she mostly read crime, or detective, or mystery mangas, not romance. As she spotted it, she walked towards it slowly. She looked around, until she got distracted by a cover of one. It was a Shoujo Ai Romance manga, it was the only one in this section. She looked around once again, then took it and hid it in her coat. She wasn't planning to steal it, she just didn't want anyone to see her buying a romance manga, cause it would make her feel really embarrassed. She walked out of the section, heading to the cashier. Then suddenly, she saw Nico near the cashier. She was surprised she didn't know what to do then she suddenly hid behind a huge shelf. Staring at Nico from a distance, until she left.

Then she quickly ran to the cashier, payed for the manga fast and rushed out of the store. Looked around to see if Nico was still somewhere around, but she was already gone. Maki sighed as she was heading back home.

She slowly and silently opened the door, and stepped in the house, the lights were out. But then suddenly it turned on, Maki's mother was standing, hands crossed, glaring at her daughter. "That was a quick little walk." Maki's mom said. "U-Uh.. yeah.. so.. I'll go upstairs to my room.. so.. bye!" Maki said as she quickly went upstairs to her room, and locked herself in.

She took off her coat and boots and then jumped on her bed with the manga and started to read. "Oh god, I hope this'll have at least some information that I could use and that'll work.." she said nervously.

She read for hours, nonstop, she kept drinking tea, to not fall asleep.

It was 7:45 in the morning, the clock was trying to wake up Maki for school, but she was in a deep sleep, then it stopped.

Half an hour later, she woke up, rubbing her eyes, then she looked at the clock, and her eyes widened. "I'M LATE!" she yelled and screamed and tried to get dressed real quick, then grabbed her bag and left the house rapidly, running to school.

As she opened the door and entered her classroom, it was empty..

"Huh? Where is everybody?" she wondered. Then she checked today's class schedule, and P.E was their first period. "Ahh.. really? P.E? God I'm so exhausted from running and my head hurts!" Maki complained, but she had to attend to it. She went to the locker room, changing to sport clothes and then went to the gym. And when she opened the door and entered, she was surprised, cause it was... empty? "Where the heck is everyone?" She wondered again. She walked all around the school, but it was empty. "WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYONE?! ISN'T IT THURSDAY!?" she yelled. Then she checked her phone, and it was Saturday.

She yelled, then headed back to the locker room. But then she felt that she wasn't alone, then sh spotted a black-headed girl with pigtails. It was Nico! "HUH?" she hid so Nico wouldn't see her. "What is she doing here? Did she also mistook the date?" Maki wondered. Then she followed her to the exist, she was guessing that Nico was about to leave. "Maki.. you have to do this.. this is a perfect opportunity for you! Don't lose it! JUST DO IT!" Maki encouraged herself, then she quickly ran to her and pinned her to the wall before Nico could reach the door knob. "HUH?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Nico yelled, "I-I'm.." Maki stuttered, she was so frustrated, cause their faces were so close. Nico tried to get away, but she couldn't because Maki's arms were strong. "You stole my heart," Maki said. "W-What?!" Nico was confused. "But guess what, I don't even want it back.." Maki said as she leaned closer to Nico's face, as she kissed her. Nico was frozen, she couldn't move, she didn't know what to do. She never felt like this, and it was the same for Maki. Both of them have never felt a kiss, both of them have never felt _love._ Then suddenly Nico pressed her lips against Maki's.

Maki's eyes widened, she didn't expect this. Then suddenly they slipped and Nico fell on Maki.

Maki's face was burning hot, Nico kept staring at her. "You think I didn't notice you?" Nico asked. Maki's eyes widened on what she just had said. "Y-You-" Maki was about to say before Nico cut her off by kissing her on the lips again. Then the hot make out session happened, for about 5 minutes. Then they got up, looked at each other. "I know that you have been following me in lunch, and you tried to follow me last night when I left the bookstore." Nico said. "I..." Maki said as she blushed again, then Nico placed her finger on Maki's lips, which made her blush even more. "And guess what.. I won't give you your heart back.." Nico said as she smiled, and then Maki smiled, as they hugged, warmly, tightly. It was a hug filled with warm young love.

The End.

I hope you really liked it! I tried my best to make it less than 1500, your welcome! ❤️


End file.
